


Not Gonna Die

by sadmac356



Series: Well I got into the Witcher... [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Geralt Whump, Geralt freaks out medics, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mac is writing a thing, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Shani's an EMT in this, Titles are hard, Whump, at least not in detail, threw in an oc since I couldn't think of anyone else to put in, violence levels seem subjective to me which makes them hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmac356/pseuds/sadmac356
Summary: Witchers freak out medics because their biology is weird. Also, Geralt has a bad day.





	1. Ouch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts), [ValmureEld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/gifts), [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



“Shit.” The air smelled of sweat, blood, and vampire. Most of the blood came from the vampire Geralt was currently engaged with. Geralt swung his sword a bit too late to completely block its attack. Claws raked his arm, adding more of his own blood to the mess. He hissed as he moved to slice its head off. No sooner had he sheathed his sword and stood up after seeing if the vampire yielded any potion ingredients, than--- _twang_ , an arrow embedded itself in his shoulder.

“Not…Not good,” he panted, winded from the fight and the potion he'd taken earlier, and realized he needed to sit down and focus on catching his breath and getting his world to stop spinning. Instead of steadying, however, it went dim and Geralt slumped over in a heap on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Sparrow and Shani, the medics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until it had been a week since I posted chapter 1, but I just couldn't wait any longer. Also, feel free to imagine Sparrow however you like; I literally just stuck him in here because I couldn't think of who to put Shani with for the purpose of this fic. ...I feel like this chapter's too short, but I feel when they get on-scene should be its own chapter, so... *shrug emoji*

“So we’ve got an adult male of unknown age who’s been shot with an arrow. Dispatch says he’s breathing but unconscious. Shani, protocol?” Sparrow asked as he and Shani got into the ambulance and headed to the scene.

“Scene safety, because it doesn’t help him any if either of _us_ get hurt trying to help. If he’s conscious when we get there, introduce ourselves, get consent (ask if we can help him) and assess him. If he’s not, implied consent so on to ABCs. Since he’s been shot, stabilize the arrow if it’s still embedded, monitor vitals, and transport.”


	3. "I'm not dead yet!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot holes get noticed and fixed, and Geralt gets some proper medical care for possibly the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about this sometime after I'd posted the first chapter, and I realized, "wait he'd be wearing armor how would that arrow even penetrate?" Which led me to the amusing realization that I'd just discovered a plot hole in my own work. I don't know if anyone else would even notice it, but it bothered me enough to have to fix it. It's funny to me that I found myself talking through it on discord (thanks @tommino) at like midnight and what eventually came from it seemed like a simple fix, but not knowing how long that would take, I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get this part ready to post.

“Scene safety?” Shani asked.

“Scene safety,” Sparrow confirmed. “You grab the kit and meet me over by our guy, I’ll start on assessing him.” Shani nodded and went to grab supplies while Sparrow jogged over to Geralt.

“Sir? Sir, can you hear me?” When he got no response, he knelt down and moved a hand over the downed person's face, feeling for breath. Upon confirming he was in fact breathing, which came as a relief given the arrow sticking out of his shoulder, Sparrow slipped a couple of fingers under the person's shirt collar. Instead of the fast tapping he expected to feel, given the arrow and other bleeding wounds, and the recently deceased vampire nearby, Sparrow felt a pulse that would suggest he was merely asleep, or at least relaxed.

“Shani, start helping me get him on the monitor, but be careful of that arrow.” Shani nodded.

“Okay, sir, we’re gonna get this gear off of you so we can help you out, okay?” He mumbled incoherently and Shani started helping Sparrow with the gear. The process left him breathing hard from the pain and letting out a number of yelps and other sounds that were just the other side of human. Once it was done, though, Sparrow looked at the monitor in confusion, at the person and his injuries, and then at Shani. “That can’t be right. Recheck his vitals, would ya?” So Shani did, and, upon coming up with the same results as the monitor, looked at Sparrow wondering why he had her do that.

“O…kay then. Guess those numbers _are_ right after all, but they still don’t make sense to me.” At that exact moment, he sat up, panting, and Sparrow got a good look at his eyes and realized: “Shit what are the Witcher protocols again?” From the scars all over his body, to the bizarre vitals, to the wolf’s head on a chain around his neck, it all made sense now. Sparrow jumped back without realizing it and caught his leg on the back of the ambulance.

“Sir, I’m Shani and that guy over there’s Sparrow. We want to help you. Can you tell us your name and what happened?” He nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“Name…name’s Geralt…of Rivia,” he said between breaths. “Vampire contract, took some… Black Blood.” Shani nodded and started rummaging through the Witcher kit, which usually only gathered dust.

“You allergic to anything? You can just shake your head yes or no,” she said as she pulled out a bottle of White Honey and handed it to Sparrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I didn't leave any of my internal Writer Monologue(tm) in or leave out any important words (like I realized I'd done in my rough draft...can I blame my ADHD for that? because I'm tempted to.)

**Author's Note:**

> So this started with something the lovely ValmureEld posted on Tumblr and I saw it and went "I gotta write this". So I did. Thanks to witcherheadcanons on Tumblr for their pseudoscience, since I took their potion headcanons and ran with them, and beautifullights and everyone else in the whump discord for helping me figure out how I wanted to hurt Geralt. He just whumps so well...


End file.
